Marcante
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Shino muda-se para Tokyo e começa uma nova vida. Mas uma guerra silenciosa contra um vizinho encrenqueiro pode deixar tudo com um gosto bem amargo. Mas no decorrer da convivência ele descobre que as coisas não eram bem o que parecia... (ShinoKiba)


**Título: **Marcante  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **ShinoKiba  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, aventura, romance, yaoi, realidade alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: agradinho pra Patizyn! Por que ela me pediu uma SasuNaru e eu disse "não". Daí ela me pediu uma com o Naruto uke de qualquer personagem e eu disse "não". Pra compensar escrevi uma ShinoKiba, por que eu sei que ela gosta.

Não foi betada. Um dia eu vou reler e morrer de vergonha alheia por causa dos erros.

* * *

**Marcante**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte Única_

Era engraçado só de pensar como as coisas aconteciam na vida. Os olhos observaram o jornal amassado sobre a mesinha de centro na sala do seu apartamento. Inúmeras lembranças vieram a sua mente com aquela visão. Quem diria... logo ele, sistemático como nenhum outro... aceitando feliz aquele jornal amarrotado em sua vida.

Ele sempre fora um cara silencioso, regrado, centrado e muito na dele. Características, aliás, fortes na família Aburame. E o jeito misterioso do rapaz ficava mais estranho quando se descobria que Shino era um recém formado entomologista e atuava na área.

Seu emprego o fez se mudar para Tokyo e começar uma vida nova.

Acabara de chegar ao apartamento recém alugado, localizado num prédio antigo, mas próspero no distrito de Minato. Ficava no quinto andar e dividia o espaço com mais dois apartamentos.

Foi em seu segundo dia no prédio que tudo começou.

Ele não estava preocupado com as mudanças e diferenças no estilo de vida. Vinha de Osaka, uma cidade que em nada perdia para Tokyo. Tampouco se intimidava por não conhecer alguém ali. Deixara pouquíssimas amizades para trás, além dos membros da família.

Queria apenas paz para estruturar sua vida e o primeiro passo era desempacotar suas coisas recém chegadas e colocar tudo no lugar.

Ele observava a bagunça tentando imaginar por onde começar quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Quem poderia ser?

Resolveu verificar na segunda batida, já que a pessoa parecia disposta a insistir até ser atendida. Abriu a porta e viu o rapaz sorridente parado. Era um tanto baixo, tinha cabelos castanhos despenteados e olhos muito argutos.

– Yo! – foi logo dizendo sorridente – Meu nome é Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba e... ei tio, por que 'cê tá de óculos escuros?

Shino sequer titubeou:

– Tio?! Meu nome é Aburame. Shino Aburame – meneou a cabeça – Pelo mesmo motivo que você tem duas tatuagens vermelhas no rosto.

– Hã? – Kiba não pareceu entender a afirmação.

– Traduzindo: "não é da sua conta".

O garoto deu de ombros. Então levantou uma xícara fazendo o outro percebê-la.

– Vim ver se você tem açúcar pra me arrumar.

A frase irritou Shino. Não pelo pedido em si, mas por que o tal Kiba sequer disfarçava as pescoçadas tentando espiar dentro do apartamento do novo vizinho! Aburame nem se dignou a responder. Deu as costas e fechou a porta na cara do outro.

– MAL EDUCADO! – ouviu o outro gritar lá de fora.

– Olha só quem fala – Aburame resmungou antes de finalmente se decidir por onde começar a organização.

E aquele foi o começo de tudo.

A partir daquele dia Kiba passou a fazer questão de que Shino percebesse que ele o ignorava propositadamente. Fato que não incomodava Aburame em nada. Ele até se divertia com a total "falta de interesse" de seu vizinho de frente. Nem um bom dia lhe era dirigido.

No passar dos dias Shino descobriu que o terceiro apartamento era ocupado por uma garota de cabelos escuros bem curtinhos e olhos claros. A moça muito tímida sempre gaguejava seus "b-bom d-dia, A-Aburame san" de forma até engraçadinha. Não era invasiva e não tentava se meter na vida de Shino. Menos mal.

Os dias foram passando. Ele descobriu que no andar de cima apenas um dos apartamentos estava alugado, mas o morador sempre viajava a trabalho, um tal de Jiraiya. No andar debaixo uns universitários tinham alugado as três residências e transformado em uma republica auto-intitulada "Akatsuki". E Shino podia resumi-los em uma palavra: inconvenientes. Um grupo baderneiro e chato que adorava ouvir música alta e dar festas barulhentas.

Foi na manhã de uma terça-feira que as coisas se tornaram um tanto piores.

Ele saiu do apartamento e se dirigiu para o elevador. Apertou o botão e esperou. Assim que as portas se abriram deu de cara com seu vizinho. Kiba torceu os lábios e virou o rosto ignorando o mais alto. O gesto fez Aburame ter um insight engraçado e maluco.

– Ah... – Shino deixou escapar – Totó...

– O quê? – intrigado, Kiba se rendeu à curiosidade.

– Você parece um cachorro...

– Ora seu... – Inuzuka basicamente rosnou e isso trouxe um minúsculo sorriso aos lábios de Aburame.

Então as portas voltaram a se fechar. Pelo visto alguém requisitara o elevador. Shino acabou dando de ombros e seguindo para os degraus. Não havia problema algum em descer os cinco lances de escada. Era melhor do que correr o risco de levar uma mordida...

**S&K**

Uma semana se passou e os vizinhos não se encontraram mais. Talvez os horários de ambos não batessem. Não que Shino _quisesse_ vê-lo novamente. Só era... divertido ver as caras e bocas que o garoto fazia. Kiba era muito expressivo.

Acabaram se encontrando novamente numa sexta-feira a noite. Aburame ficara até mais tarde no centro de pesquisas. Ao sair do elevador e descer no quinto andar logo notou os dois rapazes parados em frente ao apartamento 503. Eram Kiba e um loiro que Shino não reconheceu. Os dois pararam de conversar e olharam para o recém chegado. Até um cego suspeitaria da cara que eles fizeram: crianças pegas em flagrante fazendo algo errado. Então o loiro de olhos azuis cochichou algo para Inuzuka e riu alto. Na verdade gargalhou. Intrigado, Shino observou o vizinho corar e acertar um tabefe na nuca do outro. E nem assim o loirinho parou de rir, pelo contrário.

– Yo! – ele acenou com uma mão. Em momento algum o sorriso lhe abandonou os lábios – Boa noite, tio!

Shino não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Rumou para o 505 ignorando os meninos. Ainda fechava a porta quando uma nova gargalhada ecoou, assim como o som de outro tabefe.

_Moleques_... foi o que Shino pensou, incomodado.

**S&K**

E então, no mês seguinte, houve os roubos de jornais. Bem, não exatamente roubos... mas uma bela manhã Shino acordou cedo, como sempre. Desceu até o térreo, como sempre. E recolheu o jornal de seu escaninho, como sempre.

Mas o jornal não estava como sempre.

Ele fora aberto, folheado e re-guardado meio amassado.

Okay. Havia um limite para tudo. E mexer no jornal de alguém metódico e sistemático como Shino era quase como pedir pela morte. Seu ritual pela manhã era sagrado: ele acordava, pegava o jornal, subia para o apartamento, sentava-se a mesa e lia os cadernos na ordem exata. Exceto a sessão de quadrinhos. Shino não perdia tempo com isso.

Mas agora... agora o ritual estava estragado! Seu jornal fora mexido, amassado e estava fora de ordem.

Sacrilégio!

E o roubo... ou melhor, empréstimo de jornais continuou. Shino não conseguia pegar o meliante, mesmo que descesse um pouco mais cedo. Até que, no limite da paciência, ele programou o celular e acordou muito mais cedo, para chegar lá na hora que a entrega fosse feita.

Meio com sono desceu pelo elevador e nem bem as portas se abriram ele ouviu uma risada e percebeu que daria um flagra no "bandido".

Não foi realmente uma surpresa (talvez só o fato do cara acordar cedo, convenhamos). Ele saiu no hall e notou seu terrível vizinho sentado no chão, ao lado dos escaninhos, lendo a sessão de quadrinhos do _seu_ jornal e se divertindo muito!

– Ei! – exclamou ultrajado.

O chamado fez Kiba dar um pequeno pulo de susto e olhar de lado pela folha de papel. A expressão mostrou surpresa e algo que beirava o "Ai meu Deus do Céu, fui pego com a mão na massa!" ou tipo assim.

– Eu... eu... – gaguejou.

– Devolva.

– Mas... eu só to lendo os quadrinhos! – Kiba ficou meio indignado – Já te devolvo, tio.

– Quem deu permissão para mexer nas minhas coisas? – Shino soou irritado. Na sua mente Inuzuka devia pedir desculpas por pegar algo que não lhe pertencia! Mas aquele cara era arrogante e encrenqueiro demais!

– Eu já disse que devolvo e...

Shino aproximou-se em duas passadas e puxou as folhas de jornal sem se preocupar em ser cuidadoso, chegando inclusive a amassá-las.

– Não mexa nas minhas coisas – falou muito sério.

– Tsc. Enfia essa porra no cu então.

A sobrancelha de Aburame tremeu num sinal de que ele tinha realmente se irritado.

– Que disse?

Kiba trincou os dentes, prestes a dar mais uma resposta mal criada; porém a visão daqueles caninos afiados fez Shino relaxar naturalmente. Seu vizinho parecia mesmo um cachorro!

O garoto sentado no chão não entendeu a mudança do outro, cuja expressão se suavizara um tanto.

– Que foi? – perguntou.

– Não mexa nas minhas coisas – Shino falou baixo, mas foi perfeitamente audível – Ou não sou eu quem vai acabar com o jornal no cu.

– Tsc – foi a única coisa que o mais baixo disse.

Shino se deu por satisfeito. Pegou o resto do jornal, juntou com as folhas amassadas e voltou para o seu apartamento.

Na manhã seguinte percebeu que seu precioso jornal não fora tocado. Assim como em todas as outras que se seguiram. Ele devia se sentir feliz por ter sido tão prontamente obedecido. Mas no fundo não se sentia.

S&K

Assim que foi resolvido os roubos do jornal, uma outra coisa irritante para Shino começou: o porco do corredor. Sim, exatamente isso: o porco do corredor.

Eventualmente ele saia de seu apartamento e encontrava alguma embalagem jogada no chão, no meio do hall. Invariavelmente papel de chocolate.

E Shino na sua boa vontade regrada a certo mau humor recolhia a sujeira e jogava em alguma lixeira. Sempre.

Até uma bela noite de sexta-feira, chegando cansado de um dia estressante de trabalho, ele saiu do elevador e viu o que? Algo que devia ter desconfiado desde sempre.

Seu vizinho, aquele _peste_, lambendo os dedos despreocupadamente em frente ao 503 enquanto a embalagem de uma barra de chocolates estava caída quase em frente ao 505, como um desafio.

– Qual o seu problema, garoto? – perguntou irado.

Kiba parou com o dedão ainda na boca, apenas os olhos se moveram na direção do mais alto.

– Que foi, tio?

Aburame apontou para a sujeira caída no chão.

– Pegue.

– Não! – respondeu com uma careta e soando extremamente ultrajado.

– Pegue. Isso. Moleque – insistiu.

– N.A.O. Não – resmungou.

Como em nome de tudo que era sagrado alguém podia ser tão marrento, encrenqueiro e teimoso? Tão... _marcante_? Aquela criança queria desafiá-lo? Logo a ele, um Aburame? Então que fosse.

Em três passos Shino estava praticamente sobre o garoto. Kiba até tentou escapar, mas o outro foi rápido e o pegou pela parte de trás da gola, puxando-o e impedindo de fugir.

– Você vai pegar.

– Não!

Shino apertou mais com seus dedos de ferro, e em troca Kiba segurou-lhe o pulso com as duas mãos, arranhando e tentando se soltar. Em resposta Aburame o forçou para baixo e o obrigou a ficar de joelhos no chão.

– Se não pegar agora, vai pegar com a boca.

Kiba ainda relutou um pouco, mas seu vizinho apertava a gola com tanta raiva e força que estava difícil até de respirar. Ele acabou se dando por vencido e pegando a embalagem de chocolate.

Só então Aburame o soltou.

– Juro que se achar outro papel desse no chão vou fazer você engolir.

E deu as costas, finalmente entrando em seu apartamento, sem notar como o rapaz ainda estava de joelhos no chão, apertando a embalagem com raiva e com lágrimas de humilhação brilhando nos olhos escuros.

Depois disso Shino numa mais viu embalagem nenhuma jogada no chão.

**K&S**

Após o problema do corredor, Aburame se perguntava o que a peste do 503 ia aprontar para irritá-lo. Por que aquela era a única resposta: Inuzuka só queria lhe encher o saco! Por que mais faria as sacanagens com Shino?

Todavia para surpresa do rapaz as coisas não pioraram. Elas ficaram diferentes. Esquisitas na verdade.

Foi pela época que o elevador quebrou. Os técnicos foram chamados pelo síndico, mas enquanto não o concertassem os moradores precisavam usar as escadas.

Era domingo pelo fim da tarde. Shino tinha ido ao supermercado e voltava com duas sacolas de compras. Calmamente subiu os três primeiros lances de escada e ao chegar à quarta junção uma cena inusitada o fez franzir as sobrancelhas.

Dois caras que ele sabia morar naquele andar e fazer parte da república Akatsuki estavam cercando alguém no canto do hall. Em uma rápida mirada reconheceu o vizinho encrenqueiro encurralado pelos dois. A postura era toda defensiva. Kiba parecia prestes a rosnar e isso fez Shino ter um insight. Aquele pestinha não era um cachorro.

Ele era como um _filhote_.

Parando de avançar, Aburame cravou os olhos nos dois Akatsukis. O clima ficou tenso no mesmo instante.

Foi o loiro com uma longa franja quem quebrou o silêncio.

– Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

– O que tá acontecendo? – Shino fez-se de desentendido.

– O tipo da coisa que não é da sua conta – o loiro voltou a responder de mau modo.

Então o outro, que era um ruivo de cabelo curto, suspirou e se meteu na conversa.

– Estamos ensinando uma lição pra um cachorro – respondeu calmo – Só isso.

– Ah, – Shino respondeu sem sequer tirar a mão do bolso. A outra carregava as duas sacolas. Tudo nele dava a idéia de tranqüilidade – Pensei que estavam incomodando meu vizinho.

E os dois Akatsukis compreenderam estar na frente de um cara perigoso. Justamente por que ele não demonstrava o ser. Não podiam ver os olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos escuros. Mas a postura calma não os enganava.

Não responderam a afirmação. Não eram bobos.

– Vem – Shino chamou Inuzuka e virou-se sem esperar para ver se era obedecido. O som imediato de passos foi prova o bastante.

Não sabia por que o garoto estava naquela enrascada, mas por mais peste que ele fosse, Shino não permitiria que ele apanhasse. Ninguém merecia algo assim. Arriscou um olhar para trás, e notou que Kiba vinha seguindo de cabeça baixa, como se pensasse em alguma coisa. Talvez estivesse preocupado em ser abordado outra vez e acabasse sofrendo retaliação em dobro.

O pensamento irritou Aburame.

Ele decidiu que aquilo não podia acontecer.

Os dois se separaram ao chegar ao quinto andar. Cada um seguiu para o seu apartamento imerso em pensamentos diferentes.

**K&S**

A solução que Shino encontrou foi falar com o responsável pela república. Ele desceu ao quinto andar ainda no domingo. O loiro e o ruivo não estavam mais lá. Bateu na porta do 403 e um rapaz com o rosto cheio de piercings atendeu.

Os dois se encararam por um segundo.

– Procura alguém?

– Tive problema com dois rapazes daqui.

O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas e pareceu compreender tudo.

– Sobre o pedágio? – perguntou, mas nem esperou resposta e continuou falando – Esses idiotas querem cobrar de quem passa por aqui, agora que o elevador quebrou.

– Hn.

– Vou falar com eles – deu de ombros – Mas é coisa de criança.

Shino não respondeu. Ele virou-se e afastou-se, subitamente pensativo. Então seu vizinho não tinha aprontado nada... surpreendente.

Não.

Surpreendente era ele se envolver tanto e se preocupar tanto com alguém que só tinha arrumado problemas! O que estava acontecendo afinal?

**S&K**

As coisas ficaram ainda mais confusas para o até então silencioso e indiferente rapaz da família Aburame.

Foi numa quinta feira, dia que acabou trabalhando até mais tarde. Quando voltou para casa estava exausto, porém encontrou uma cena familiar: seu vizinho parado na porta, junto com o rapaz loiro. Ambos pararam de falar quando o notaram sair do elevador, mas até um débil mental compreenderia sobre o que eles falavam. Só pela expressão no rosto dos meninos Shino entendeu que _ele_ era o assunto.

Diferente da outra vez o loirinho não sorria. Na verdade olhava muito sério na direção de Aburame. Então fechou os punhos e fez menção de ir rumo ao recém chegado, porém Kiba o segurou pelo braço.

Foi tudo muito estranho.

O loirinho cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou.

– Ne, Kiba... e o lamen que me prometeu...?

A resposta do garoto foi abrir a porta para que ambos entrassem no apartamento.

Shino observou tudo com sua melhor cara de paisagem. Não tinha entendido nada!

**S&K**

Se as coisas estavam confusas na cabeça de Aburame, a situação só piorou!

Uma sexta-feira ele estava voltando para casa quando viu a porta do 507 se abrir. Esperou que a vizinha bonitinha passasse pela porta, mas quem saiu foi um rapaz bem rechonchudo.

– A-até semana que vem, Chouji san. Na mesma hora de s-sempre – a vozinha de Hyuuga soou de dentro da residência – Está indo bem nas aulas.

O tal Chouji agradeceu e terminou de enfiar o resto do chocolate que comia na boca. Sem pudor algum jogou a embalagem no chão! Antes que Shino pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta do 503 se abriu e Kiba saiu num ímpeto.

O moreninho estacou ao notar Aburame estático no hall, mas logo venceu a surpresa.

– Já vou pegar – rosnou de mau humor, indo recolher o papel de chocolate e enfiando-o no bolso da bermuda.

Shino apenas observou enquanto o garoto voltava silencioso para o próprio apartamento. E ele podia dizer, com toda certeza do mundo, que nunca tinha se surpreendido tanto.

Só então ele compreendeu que Inuzuka nunca jogara as embalagens no chão. Todavia os recolhia, por imposição de alguém que mal conhecia e que agira embasado em puro preconceito.

Shino Aburame jamais se sentiu tão mal em toda sua vida.

**S&K**

Se fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo Shino admitiria que desde o primeiro momento em que conhecera Kiba experimentara uma seqüência de infinitas "primeiras vezes". Ele era silencioso e reservado, mas tinha falado muito (para os seus padrões) com o garoto.

Geralmente não se abalava por nada, mas com o vizinho perdera a paciência mais vezes do que gostaria. Por ele tinha tomado partido em uma briga e por ele sentira coisas como culpa e arrependimento.

E a fila de "primeiras vezes" parecia longe de acabar, pois então foi a vez do jornal...

Shinou passou a retirar a página dos quadrinhos e a colocá-la no escaninho do 503. Dia após dia ia colocando-as e vendo-as se acumular. Por que o peste do seu vizinho parecia teimoso e não as pegava.

Bem, um dia teria que retirar, nem se fosse para jogar no lixo...

Ele sabia que era pouco perto da humilhação que impusera ao garoto. Precisava se redimir, não agüentava mais a sensação de culpa apertando sua garganta. Nunca se importara com coisas assim antes.

Mas antes não conhecia Kiba Inuzuka. Um rapaz curioso, invasivo, encrenqueiro, teimoso, arrogante e que... parecia um filhotinho de cachorro.

**S&K**

A solução desesperada que Shino encontrou foi uma xícara de açúcar.

Contrariando a própria natureza reservada e discreta, Aburame encheu uma xícara com açúcar e o peito com coragem. Atravessou o pequeno hall e bateu na porta do 503. Foi um Kiba sonolento, usando apenas uma bermuda de algodão que veio atendê-lo. Pensamentos assustadores passaram pela mente de Shino diante da visão. O mais "normal" deles foi algo semelhante a _"Você não pode atender a porta nesses trajes, moleque"_...

Por um breve segundo os olhos vivazes brilharam desconfiados, principalmente pela expressão um tanto suspeita de Aburame, que logo voltou a indiferença de sempre. Até Shino erguer a mão e exibir a xícara transbordando de açúcar.

– Ainda precisa disso? – o mais alto perguntou no tom de voz esquisito de quem não está acostumado a socializar.

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando ressabiado da xícara para a face de Shino, basicamente encoberta pelo casaco de gola alta e o fiel óculos de sol.

Aburame temeu que o garoto não fosse aceitar seu singular pedido de desculpas. Mas no fim ele o aceitou. Simplesmente pegou a xícara e, ao invés de agradecer, fechou a porta na cara do outro.

Shino levou a mão a nuca e coçou de leve. Não podia reclamar: aquele era um começo. Esquisito sim, todavia um começo.

Na manhã seguinte ele percebeu que a sessão de quadrinhos que deixava no escaninho do 503 não estava mais lá. O garoto parecia ter pegado. Assim como pegou todas as manhãs seguintes, até que não fosse mais necessário, na manhã em que Kiba acordou no apartamento de seu vizinho. E Shino descobriu, ao amanhecer caído no chão, que o peste do seu vizinho era igualmente espaçoso na cama.

**K&B**

As mudanças nunca mais pararam de acontecer na vida de Shino. Seu estilo de vida regrado e sistemático estava destruído. Seu jornal acabava invariavelmente amassado. Mas valia a pena por poder escutar as gargalhadas divertidas que seu antigo vizinho soltava ao ler as tirinhas tão bobas, uma criatura tomada de agitação que as vezes chegava a abraçar o jornal, tamanha sua diversão.

Dificilmente bebia uma xícara de café inteira, por que o novo morador lhe tomava para poder dividir direto da própria xícara, ao invés de pegar uma para si. Kiba dizia que assim era mais _gostoso_.

Seu jeito silencioso e observador continuava. Por que Kiba tinha energia demais e encontrava em seu melhor amigo Naruto um tagarela a altura. Enquanto os garotos falavam Kiba ouvia. Assistia.

E quando ficavam sozinhos e Inuzuka continuava falando, Shino continuava ouvindo. Por que ele amava o som da voz do garoto.

Amava tudo nele, enfim.

A convivência trouxera cores, sons e gostos a Aburame. Ele sentia nas pequenas coisas, nas pequenas bagunças a vida acontecendo. E era intenso. E forte. E ele já não poderia mais continuar sem.

Sim. A vida seguia por caminhos inexplicáveis e estranhos. Algumas vezes tão imprevisível que por medo ou preconceito pode-se perder a oportunidade de encontrar um grande amor.

Shino quase perdera essa chance. Mas o destino lhe fora suave e oferecera a segunda oportunidade. E ele não abriria mão por nada desse mundo.

E tudo isso graças à uma xícara de açúcar...

Fim

* * *

Olá!

Entrei no fandom escrevendo NaruSasu, mas acabei me apaixonando por ShinoKiba. Pena que tem tão poucas histórias do shipp no fandom!

Espero que os fãs apreciem essa humilde história!

Abraços e até a próxima.


End file.
